Gameplay: Five Nights at Freddy's
by Manias 3.0
Summary: This fic is a commentated game-play of what would happen if I played Five Nights at Freddy's...yeah...I would not be a happy camper. Please note that this is not one of my Youtube videos, nor will it ever be...though I wish it were. On the fifth night, Fanfiction just took over out of boredom, so...yeah. Not Gameplay anymore. (may contain...language...)
1. Night 1: Let the fun begin

**(Hi, Maniacs! Please note that this is not an actual gameplay; this is just what would happen if I did play the game. Nor is this a video on my Youtube...though I wish it were. But I really hope you enjoy this, none-the-less.)**

…

WHAT IS GOING UP, DOWN, AND ALL AROUND ALL MY FAVORITE MANIACS OUT THERE!? I am Manias 3-point-oh, and to-DAY, I will be playing the most popular horror game out there...*sigh*...Five Nights at Freddy's. I never thought I would be playing this game...but here I am. SO! Let's get too it, eh? (clicks start)

Y'know, if I ever wanted an actual JOB, I would not want to even be a security guard...even if I was a late-night person. I'd probably work at, like, a Kroger or something. Okay, so here we go. Round one! C'mon! HIT Me!

Night 1, 12:00 am:

Okay, so we're in...a junky security office. (phone rings) Phone is ringing. (Machine picks up)

_Hello? He-llo?_

Hi, Uh, no one's here except me.

_Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. _

Oh, okay, so it's just a recorded message? Fine. Let's listen in.

…

_Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

_-_...Okay...-

"_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."_

-Yeah, I kind of THRIVE on "fantasy". Heh... -

"_Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." _

-"DEATH!?" -

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know-"_

_-_Yeah, what gave you THAT idea, I wonder?!_-_

"_-but there's really nothing to worry about."_

-Yeah, sure, and I'M Saint Albatross!-

"_Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them?"_

_-_Yeah, I'd say they're screwy alright!-

"_No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath?"_

_-_The 'Toreadore theme form Carmen is NOT stupid; it's a CLASSIC! Tell you're freddy Fozzbear that!-

"_I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right?"_

_-_Yeah, respect. Well, then, who respects me?_-_

"_Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit."_

_-._..what?..._-_

"_Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87."_

_-_ 0_0-

"_Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

-No, and I don't wanna know, thank you!-

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."_

_-_No, I want them to see meas a human girl with a life!-

"_Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

-WHAT?!-

"_Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area."_

-Ah-oh! NO!-

"_So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."_

-Y-yeah, AND DEATH! That's TWICE that he mentioned the word "death"! WHY MEEEE!?-

"_Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

_-_Erm... I dunno whether to take that at gross, or not...-

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."_

-No, they don't!-

"_But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." _(Phone clicks off.)

…

Ooooookay, so...we just sit here, and watch cameras? Should be easy. And, while the guy was talking, I was checking those cameras? And, none of them moved the WHOLE time he was talking, so...yeah. Let's see. (Clicks camera to stage. Bonnie is gone.) Whoa no no no! Where's Bugs bunny?! WHERE'S BUGS BUNNY! (Clicks cameras to dining area.) Oh-hai! There you are...just...just stay right there, doc; I don't wanna deal with you. And, because of the- Frick, my power went down quick; I only have 79% left. And it's 3 am. (Camera to dinning area. Bonnie is still there.) Okay, at least he didn't move-(Camera on pirate cove)- and ol' Foxy isn't moving...(dum dum duh dum dummmdee dum dum)- yeeeaarrrookay? Moving on. -(Clicks to restrooms. There sits Chicka.)- FAA-HaaII didn't see YOU move...Ugh! I gotta keep a better eye on these guys.

…

Okay, 4 am...not too much longer...I'm at 54%...(clicks on lights to left. Bonnie is sitting right there.) GRAA-HAA!(Shuts door) Oh no no no! NO! You DO not do that! I am going to tart scolding them like I do with my cats, pretty soon...JEEZ! That scared the flipping globs outta me. (Camera on show stage. Freddy sits there.) Yeah-okay! At least you don't move until...night threeeeee? Eh! I dunno. (Checks pirate cove. Foxy is peeking out.) Whoa! You are moving...good sir, could you not? Please!? (Clicks camera off. Checks lights. Bonnie is gone. Opens door.) M'kay, he's gone. It's now, FIVE AM? I'm sooooo close, but I dunno if I'm gonna make it! 21%! Damn! Why is it that the first night has to be so goddamn long?! (Checks cameras. No one has moved.) Okay, where's the duck...chicken thing? Y'know, I can never remember if Chicka is a chicken or a duck. You guys let me know. (Checks lights on right. Chicka is right there.) RAAH! GO AWAY-HAI! (Shuts door.) Hhhhhhhh! Nonononono! UUAAH, I don't wanna diiie! 8%...I can do this. Just f-I d-aah! I can't THINK! (Bells chime six. Children cheer.) YEEEESS! OOHH, my dear good..Aahaha! YES! (Clicks off)

…

Well, guys...I made night one...let me know if you want me to do night two and onwards or not because, to be honest...I like getting scared...but only a little. So, everyone, I hope you all have enjoyed. Make sure you guys SMACK that favorite and that follow, if you're not already doing so, I'll try to upload as often as I can, and I'LL SEE YOU FIENDISH MANIACS ALL LATER! BYE!

...

**(Well, guys, that's night one. If you want to see more fanfic game-play type stuff like this, let me know. Five Nights is just easy for me to do right now because of college and stuff. Well, hopefully, the next chapter will be out sometime next week...if not sooner. I'll work on it. Alright, LATER, MANIACS!)**


	2. Night 2: The First Death

WHAT IS GOING ON, ALL MY FIENDISH MANIACS, OUT THERE!? I am Manias 3-point-oh! And to-DAY is...another Five Nights at Freddy's. You guys have liked the first episode SO much, that I decided, "Y'know what? I'm gonna do another one!" So, let's head on in to NIGHT TWO!

…

Night 2, 12:00 am:

Ho-kaay! Here we go! (Phone rings) OH! Here's that guy again with some more "sage advice"...Alright, what have you got this time?

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello?"_

-Yea-hi!-

"_Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

-...Thank you?-

"_I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

-WHAT?! (Checks cameras. Everyone is there)-

"_Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...Uh-"_

-Already on it, buddy; WAAAY ahead of ya!-

"_-Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often."_

-Really?-

"_I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

-Uh, hell, yeah!-

"_I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors."_

-Frack! (Checks lights. Nothing is out there.)-

"_So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..."_

-Ye-I don't have very good response time as it is, so...that's a problem.-

"_Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that." _

-OF COURSE NOT! Because nobody likes hearing that they're going to die!-

"_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time."_

_-_Mm-hmmm..._-_

"_The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control!"_

-Yeah...-

"_Uh, talk to you soon." _(Phone clicks off.)

-Okay...bye-

…

And, just like that, it's flippin' 1 am. And this battery! I don't think it runs on Duracell, THAT'S for sure. PHAhahahah! 75% Ohh...(Checks cameras. Chica is gone.) Frack! OOHH! The chicken's on the loose! It's flown the coop! (Camera clicks from dining hall to restrooms to kitchen to east hall. Chicka is close.) OOOIIII! Why you do dis! Ooohh! She's close. She's very very close! By the way, thanks to you guys, I found out that Chica is actually a chicken, not a duck, so thank you for that. (Clicks cameras off. Tries lights on the left.) Aaaaww! I missed the chance...*sigh*...welp, time to start over. (Clicks cameras twice. Bonnie screams. Static. Game over.)

…

Okay, so the first time at night two didn't go so well. Let's try again. THIS time, I'll make sure to be more -(Checks cameras.)- uh...more careful. They're still there. (Pirate cove.) "Dum dum dummdee dum diddley dum." Aah...Okay? (Show stage. Chica moved.) Whoa-kay, first one's loose! (Dining area.) Okay, there you are. (Cameras off.) And while I'm waiting for these guys to come at me, I just want to thank you guys so much for all the support on Fanfiction you guys have been giving me, I really do appreciate it. It lets me know that you all want to read more, and,uh... (Cameras on. Bonnie has moved.) ...yeah. Okay, so both Chica and Bonnie are gone, that's fine. I already know that Chica flanks on the right, and Bonnie on the left. It's Pirate Cove I need to watch. (Pirate cove.) And there's no movement yet so that's good. (Cameras off.) Let's check our lights. (First right, then left. Nothing.) Okay, I dunno whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. (Kitchen noises.) ...that doesn't sound good. (Checks cameras. Foxy peeks out, but is quickly switched to Kitchen. No video. Audio only. Clattering around is heard.) Well, at least I now know where Chica is: in the kitchen with Diana. HA!

…

Okay, so , it's 3am, I'm on 46% battery...oi. (Checks lights. Bonnie's on the left. Closes door.) Nope! Not gonna deal with you tonight. (Checks Pirate cove. No Foxy.) OOHHH! HE'S LOOSE! HE'S LOOSE! (Camera on West Hall. Foxy is seen running toward the office.) Well, at least I -*BANG BANG*- don't have to worry about the doors being open. So that should mean...(Checks Pirate cove. Foxy's curtain is closed.)...YES! Victory! Take THAT, you overgrown tin can in fur! (Cameras off, opens door.) Yeah, that felt good. (Checks lights, no one is there.) Okay, and the time is 4 am...no, it just turned 5. And my battery is 19%. Jeez-o-peez! Nights are very long here. And the noises don't help. (Cameras on. Bonnie is in West Hall corner. Foxy is peeking out from behind his curtain, and Chica's in the east hall.) Okay, no movement. (Cameras off.) Holy cow patties, this takes for-EVER! I did not expect this game to take so freaking long. (Lights. Chica's on the right.) Mmm-no. (Closes door.) I am not doing you tonight. (Bonnie's on the left.) Or you. (Closes door.) Y'see? They KNOW! I'm about to complete night two! THAT'S how smart they are. They are just going to try and drain the rest of my battery...and it's kind of working; I'm at 6%...no, no No, NO, NO! (Chimes, and clock turns 6:00am. Children cheer.) YEESSS! YEEEESSSSSS! Ohh! I am delicious! (clicks off.)

…

Well, you guys, I honestly think this game is really...the best horror game in this century. And I say this for two reasons. One: it really keeps you on your toes with keeping Foxy and the others in check. Two: It's just the ambiance in this game is so...tense. It builds that feeling of helplessness and wanting to live, and that's what I feel like all horror games should have, is that feeling of helplessness. Well, I hope you Maniacs have enjoyed night two of Five Nights at Freddy's. If you already haven't, make sure you SMACK that favorite and that follow button, and I hope to see you FIENDISH Maniacs...later. BYE!


	3. Night 3: A Close Call

WHAT IS GOING ON, ALL MY FAVORITE MANIACS OUT THERE?! I am Manias 3-point-oh, and to-DAY!...is another Five Nights at Freddy's. In the last one, I died, came back with a vengeance, and conquered. Also, if you guys want to see mini-sodes of, like, me being dragged off or whatever, just leave your comments in the review section be-looow! So, Night 3, let's get this puppy STARTED!

…

And, here we are in the office. (Phone rings). Y'know, I really think this guy is lying, but let's see what he has to say anyway. (Checks Cameras. Pirate cove. Phone picks up.)

_''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long."_

-Yeah, I wonder why.-

"_I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."_

-SURE it isn't, you douche.-

"_Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh..."_

-WHAT?!-

"_Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp."_

-Hmmm...-

"_Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead." _

-I might try that, just to see how well that would work.-

"_Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work." _

-...0_0...-

"_Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um...Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." _(Phone hangs up.)

...Okay...that happened. So, if the power goes out, go limp? Cool, I can work with that. Let's DO DIS! (Pirate cove.) Yeah, you're not moving now, but wait until later. You'll be on my be-hind like THAT. (Moans are heard.) What the... (Cameras off, Chica screams.) WHAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT THE FRACK!? (Static. Game over.)

…

Well, that could've gone better. Dang! These guys mean business, don't they? Little suckas. (Cameras on Pirate cove. Camera off.) Alright. Now I know why "people don't last this long". Ha ha...*sigh* I need to find something useful to do in my life. (Lights. No one is there yet.) Nope. Nope. Nope. Not gonna...(Hears noises. Checks cameras. Foxy is singing. Kitchen. Noise.) So, someone's in the kitchen with Diana...(Checks west hall.) and the rabbit is getting closer...(Pirate cove.)...and Foxy is fine and dandy. Brilliant! Now, I just wait. While I'm waiting, I actually wanted to say a couple of announcements...uh, to you guys...um, while I'm checking these lights. First off, I really want to apologize for the lack of videos on my Youtube. The explanation for that is on my profile. No one here yet. Secondly, I did have a few stories...*AHEM*...excuse me, in mind. I just really haven't gotten around to either finishing them, or starting them, and I'm sorry for that. But, uh...yeah, I should be done with my semester soon, so I'll be back to doing what I like doing...(Lights. Bonnie is on the left.) Whoa! (Shuts door.) Gotcha! Little DING-BAT! You're not catching my cold!..whatever that was supposed to mean. Right, now, it's 2 am, and...82% battery. Great! All I gotta do is periodically check Pirate's Cove for Foxy, Lights for Chica and Bonnie, and I'm dandy. Lemmie cut here, so that you won't see the boring part, and I'll cut back to when stuff gets real.

…

Okay, guys. It's 3am,I'm on 67% battery, and Foxy is on the move. He's nearly out of his chamber, last I checked. So that should mean...(Checks Cove. Foxy is gone.)...yup! Now, I need to close the door...(Cameras off. Closes door on left. Cameras on. West hall.)...and we are golden. (Bang Bang Bang). There we go. Now, when he stops banging-(Cameras on Pirate cove. The curtain is closed.)-that means that he's gone back into his hiding hole, and is waiting for the next time to strike. Yes! And on top of that, the clock just turned 4 am! (Cameras off. Opens door. Checks lights.) So, I got two more hours. I can DO THIS! (Checks cameras. No movement. Cameras off.) Okay! We're gonna do this! Fozzie fun house isn't so fun anymore, is it? HA!

…

5am...I don't know if I'll make it. I only have, like, 8% battery left! This isn't good...(Checks lights. Bonnie is there. Shuts door.) These guys just suck my battery! Dude! Can you not? Please!? (Checks lights. Bonnie is still there.) HE'S USING UP ALL MY FRICKING JUICE! Ooohh! No no no no no! 5%! Bonnie! Go the frack AWAAAYY! This is more scary than...I dunno! (Lights. Bonnie is still there.) No! No! NO! NO! Please turn six! Please turn six! (Power goes out.) No, no, no...please...(Freddy plays Toreador March.) Mmmmm! (Chimes six.) OI! YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHH! THIS GAME CAN'T TAKE ME! I did it! Can't touch me! Mmnn-chi-doo-doo-pooh-chick-ah-doo-do-do-doo! Can't touch this! OI, I feel good!

…

But anyways, guys, I hope you all have enjoyed. If you already haven't, make sure you all SMACK dohs fav and follow buttons, and leave a review of what you thought...of night three. And, until next time, I will see all you FIENDISH Maniacs all...next week. BYYE!

…


	4. Night 4: Good-bye, Phone Guy, Hello Hell

WHAT IS GOING 'ROUND ALL MY GOOD-LOOKING MANIACS OUT THERE?! I am Manias 3-point-oh, and today is another night...at Fozzie Fazbear's Fun-house! You guys seem to enjoy this series so far, and I hope you do enjoy it for a long time still. I might end up doing special chapters an shorts every now and again. Y'know, just to give my tired brain a rest. O-kay, let's jump right in to night four. This is where shit gets real because now, you gotta keep an eye on Freddy as well as Foxy.

…

Back in the ol' junkyard. (Phone rings). Guy calls. Let's hear it, Phone guy. Whatcha got?

"_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it." _

-Yeah?-

"_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message*banging sound* tomorrow. It's-It's been a bad night here...for me."_

-WHAT THE FRACK IS THAT!?-

"_Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh,*bang bang* when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*. You know...*moan* oh, no - _(Noises are followed by an animatronic screech and static. Phone hangs up.)

...0o0... OH...MY...FLIPPING...GOD! Oh, he got screwed BIG TIME! I gotta watch my step or else I'll end up like him...not in real life, but you get it.

…

Right-ho, my good fellows; now we play the waiting game. I really do hate waiting for these guys to jump out at me. It gets really intense, really fast. And dat fan, doh, is just...unsettling! Yeesh! It's not even 1 am, and the power's going down like...that! I-(Checks lights. Bonnie is there.)- OH-boy! (Closes door.) Mm-mm. Not today, shport. I've got my eyes on YOU. (Cameras. Everyone has moved, and Foxy is peeking out.) Okay, so, as long as I have half an eye on Freddy, and another half an eye on da Fox, then we'll be good...I hope...I'm waiting too long lemmie-(Cameras down. Chica screams. Game over.) -AAGH! WHAT THE FUCK!

…

I honestly forgot about the chicken! Dang it all! Now I know that I need to keep half my eyes on the doors and lights, a quarter of my attention...maybe more...on Freddy, and then the rest on Foxy. Oh, night four sucks. I just know I'm going to die a number of times. By the way, sorry about the cuss there...I was not expecting that jump. (Checks cameras.) Okay...I need to find Freddy...(Dinning hall.)...and I see two Fazbear eyes. That's a good thing, right? (Pirate cove.) And the fox says "dum dum dum." Why? Because he flipping CAN! Gosh-dangit! (Cameras off.) Unngghh! I'm getting antsy!..Why does it have to be me!? (Lights. Both Bonnie and Chica are there.) Nononononono! I am NOT playing hide-and-kill, okay? (Closes both doors.) Okay...we're cool. I just gotta chill here for...five more hours. Okay...I can do this.

…

…...(Checks cameras. Freddy is at the east hall corner.) WHAA! No no no no no no! (Closes door on right. Freddy laughs) Did he get in?! Please say he did not get in! Please! Checks cameras. Freddy is not there.) NO! He's in! (Cameras down. No jump-scare.) Eehhsh! *squeak* I don't really wanna do dis! It's 2am, and already, I have uninvited guests in mah house...office...thing...(Checks cameras. Freddy is back.) Well, at least I know Freddy is still...I dunno whether that's a good thing or a bad thing that he's sitting right outside my door. I'm concerned that, if I leave this door closed for too long, the power will go out. And if I open said door, then I'm screwed. That's my main concern, okay? (Checks lights. Bonnie is there.) NO! Frack! (Closes door.) Okay... okay... okay... *sigh!* Can I go home now? Please? I've done my duty. It's 3 am, and I have 29%! Get a generator! (Checks Cameras. Freddy is still sitting there. Checks Pirate Cove. Foxy moved, and is hea)ded for the door. Cameras off.) Oi...I don't wanna do this! (Bang Bang!) Foxyyyyy. Please! I don't wanna! (Checks cameras. Foxy has reset. Back to east hall corner. Freddy laughs while sitting there.) Don't laugh at me, you dirty piece of scrap! (Cameras off.) I am not dealing with your...meh...poop! I need a hobbie.

…

It's now 4am...my power is diminishing to 4%...I am SO not gonna make it. I will die of either Freddy or Power outage. Either way, I'm not happy with my results. It's not even worth checking my cameras now, because of how much power is being drained. Literally, I am watching my death. (Freddy laughs.) Yup. He's in. There's no point now...(Power goes out.) OH! Well! That could've gone...worse...do I still get jumped? I'm confused. (Toreador theme plays.) Yeah, that's the way, Freddy. Kill me slowly, and make my death as antagonizing as possible...Y'know, he's been doing this for a bit. (Power dies.)...(Footsteps.) Um...(Freddy screams Static) NAHG! GAHAHA! (Game Over.)

…

Okay, I'm back, but this time, I skipped the dull, beginning part right to 3 am. Right now, I have 65% juice in that generator, and Freddy's already on da move. (Checks cameras.) He's in the kitchen; I can hear those bad chimes jingle-belling all the way. (Cameras off.) And Chica, I don't know where she is, but I have me a premonition that it's right outside my door. (Checks lights. Bonnie is there, but not Chica.) Nope, but there's the rabbit. (Closes door.) Y'know, I don't know HOW Freddy manages to get in your office after you check the cameras. That's my only question. Is it a hack? A glitch? I don't know. (Freddy Laughs.) Speaking of the devil, (Checks East Hall corner. Freddy is there.) There he is! (Cameras off. Shuts Right Door.) Aye-yai-yai! This does not bode well. I just hope I can survive the night.

…

Ooooiiii! I'm not gonna make it! It's 5am, and I only have 10% left! STUPID RABBIT! Ima bringing my SHOTGUN next time, and shoot that mutha-fukin' FACE! I...I...I am freaking out! Both of my doors are SHUT! Fredy's out there, and Bonnie is out there! Whaaa! 5%! (Opens left door. Bonnie is gone.) Stupid rabbit. Ima going to kill you! (Power goes out. Chimes 6am.) YEEES! HALLELUIAH! Man! That feels so good! Anyways, guys, I hope you all enjoyed. Make sure you guys SMACK dat fave and follow like there's NO frickin' tomorrow! Leave a review if you liked, and I'll see you FEINDISH Maniacs all later! BYYYYYYE!


	5. Night 5: I'm done I'm justdone

**(If this chapter doesn't turn into a role-play very fast, I dunno WHAT will because when it gets down to, like, the fifth night, I'm out of options. So, just letting you know now, this turns into a role-play. I'm sorry. That, and I think I'll be cutting out the bonus chapters since they seem to be getting in the way. ENOUGH rambling; Lez git this shit started!)**

…

WHAT IS GOING ON ALL MY LEGENDARY MANIACS OUT THERE?! I am Manias 3.0 and TO-day -yes, I said Too-day- I am BACK with more...Five Nights at Freddy's. ~Is this where you wanna be? I just don get it. Why do you want to stay?~ I DON'T This game's HORRIBLE. But, a girl's gotta satisfy the viewers, so she gotta do. LEZZDO! By the way, I'm sorry this is out, like, two weeks late. But when a woman has homework to do, she hasta do. Now, then, LEZZGO!

…

Twelve-o'-clock. Sittin' in the of-fice. (Phone rings.) Wait...I thought he was dead. He's supposed to be dead. Why is he not dead? (Phone picks up. Garbled, demonic voices are heard. Flashing on the screen says "It's me." and Bonnie and Freddy.) NO! That's not happening. That's not happening! WHAT THE FREAK!? Nonononononono! I ain't doin' I AIN'T a-doin'! (Freddy laughs.)...plz no? (Freddy Jumps. Game over.)

…

OI! I completely forgot about the cameras! Why me!? I might just end up remaining silent just so that I don't break my concentration. Sorry, guys. Safety first. (At this, the narration stops. Manias picks up the cameras. All is quiet in the restaurant. Suddenly, the cameras on the Main Stage go out. When the static clears, both Bonnie and Chicka have gone. Manias checks the Pirate Cove. Nothing happens, so she turns the cameras back on to Freddy, and the cameras go off. As soon as she does, she checks the lights. Nothing there.)

…

**Narrator P.O.V.**

It is now 1 am, the batteries are at 90%, and Manias is still trying to survive. She checks the lights, and Chicka is flanking her right. She closes the door. After that, the cameras turn on. She checks up on Freddy, who has moved. This time, he's in the restrooms. All the while, that haunting laughter chills her to the bone. Here she breaks her vow of silence. "That's a little unnerving…" She turns the cameras off, and goes to check the lights. But, the light on the right is stuck. "FU-NOOO!" Quickly, and without thinking, she pulls out her 6mm pistol. But, before she can take aim, something jumps her from the back. It was Bonnie! "GHAH!" She yelps and she topples backwards. Scrambling to her feet, she runs out the left door, and runs smack into Foxy, thus knocking her backwards. "Oof! Hey! Watch where you're-"

"AAAAAIIIIHHHH!"

"AAAHHH!"

As Manias runs down the hall, she senses she's being tailed by Foxy. Cocking her weapon, she turns around and fires two shots to the head. But the bullets harmlessly bounce off the fox's head, leaving a couple of small marks in the head where she shot. Terrified, she runs into the backstage area, and hides in the ceiling boards.

…

"Okay…okay…what started out as a perfectly normal video…has turned into a nightmare! I gotta find my way outta this Hell," Manias panted as she watched from above if the killer robots were going to look for her. "Ow! I think Foxy nicked me when I ran into him." Looking at a scratch in her left arm caused by his hook, it bled a trickle of blood down her arm. But she couldn't tend to it now because four animatronic killers ran into the room. "Where she be at?" Foxy's raspy voice growled.

"Well, I saw her run in here," the deep, menacing voice of Freddy rumbled. "She couldn't have gotten away from us that easily."

"Didn't you nick her in the arm, Foxy?" Chicka questioned.

"Aye, that I did…AYE!" Foxy shouted suddenly, making her jump slightly. "I see where ye be getting' at, me hearty!" Foxy sniffs the air. Bonnie sighs and shakes his head in defeat. "Foxy, we're animatronics. We don't have a sense of smell."

"Yer wrong," Foxy smiled deviously as he looked up at a slightly crooked ceiling tile, "Blood has been embedded in my mainframe fer seven years! I can't forget it quickly." With that, he lunged upward, hook hand bursting through the decaying tile. A shriek is heard, surprising the other three animatronics. "Gotcha, ye little bilge-rat!" Dropping down to the floor, he dragged in his hook Manias. "DAAAII! OOGH!" Manias hit the ground with a sickening thud. Blood started spilling out from a new cut on her leg where Foxy grabbed her. "There, y'see, Bonnie? I TOLD ye!"

"I never should've doubted you, Foxy," Bonnie confessed before marching promptly over to Manias. But Manias rolled over, kicked Bonnie's leg, and stood up, only to stumble on her damaged leg. Chicka tried making a grab for her, but Manias leap-frogged over her, and landed squarely on her good leg. Foxy rushed towards her, and swiped at her left eye, causing more blood to be spilt. Luckily, the eye wasn't damaged, but it left a big gash in the skin around it. Grabbing her eye and howling in pain, Manias dropped to her knees. Foxy used his normal hand to grab her by the creeper shirt, now stained with blood and dust, and tossed her into a bunch of heads on the shelves across from him. Manias' last thought before conking out cold was "…game…over?"

…

Manias woke up, and felt herself being dragged down a hallway by the foot. The painful sensation in her leg told her that the leg being held was her bad one. Opening her right eye, she saw Freddy dragging her through the dining room towards the main stage. Bonnie and Chicka were already there, and Foxy was waiting there too. Once Freddy got to the stage, he stepped up, grabbed the other leg, and none too gently pulled the limp Manias up onto the stage as well. As soon as he did, Manias saw another suit on the stage. It looked like another Freddy, but this one was gold-colored. "Alright, guys," Freddy chuckled, "Let's get stuffing."

At that, Manias' eyes shot open, and she back flipped off the main stage, and scrambled on top of one of the tables. "NO! I will never die!" she hollered at them, barring her own teeth.

"Ye be a feisty one, ain't ye?" Foxy commented, smiling all the while. Manias posed for a fight, but Chicka intervened by saying, "Alright, alright, enough! Let's just all calm down, and settle this like civilized…beings."

"OH, no!" Manias wasn't buying it, "You aren't suckering me into one of your 'peace treaties'! You just want me to surrender so that you can do to me what you did to my BROTHER, you…you…I don't even have any words to describe you!"

"You have a brother?" Bonnie asked. Manias suddenly remembered her little brother. How he had goe missing, along with four other children. She relaxed and hung her head. All four animatronics looked at her closely to find that she was…crying. "He…I used to…He's gone now."

…

**Manias P.O.V.**

Whatever horrible nightmare I had gotten myself into, I think this was the worst part. My little brother, Johnny…why did it have to be him? "A long time ago, back when Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was a big success, my brother went missing along with five other children," I started.

"I remember these kids," Bonnie interrupted me. "Someone impersonated Freddy using the Golden Freddy suit to lure the kids into the back room, and then he killed them. Your brother was among them?" I nodded. Words weren't enough to describe the internal pain of mixed emotions I felt. "At that time, I was only 10, and so I really wasn't into you guys. But my brother, Johnny, he was a big fan of you guys…especially Golden Freddy. Mom took him there on the day he went missing. When she came home several hours later, I couldn't find Johnny anywhere. Then, five days later, we heard the news…and Mom…sh-she couldn't stand it anymore. She went away, and the police found her dead at the bottom of a ridge the next day. I…became an orphan…alone." Tears and sobs tried to overwhelm me, but I managed to control them. "And, now, here I am…ten years later, in college, and now this…is all ending here? Before I even get to avenge my brother's death?!" I felt an overwhelming sensation take over my actions. Hate filled my thoughts, and an image of "revenge" was spelled out in the blood of my enemies. And, without thinking, I let out a roar of despair, sorrow, and anger.

…

**Narrator P.O.V.**

As she let out a roar of pain Freddy walked over to her, and said, "I know who he is. He's inside the Golden Freddy suit. I put him there myself years ago." Manias looked up at the usually friendly bear's now-gentile gaze. He didn't look like the maniacal robot that she feared anymore. Now, he looked like he did when he sang his daily songs. Manias sniffed, and asked, "I want to see him. May I?"

As if in reply, Freddy and his gang moved to the sides to let her pass to her beloved brother's resting place: the Golden Freddy suit. Placing a hand gently on the snout of the mask, she no longer held back the tears that streamed down her blood-caked face. "Hi, little brother," she whispered to the suit. "It-it's me: your big sister. Don't you remember me? Well, probably not since you were in this suit for ten years…it only seemed like yesterday, though. Johnny? Mommy has gone to see you…wherever she may be. When you see her, will you tell her…I miss you both? Johnny, things haven't been the same since you've left us!" Manias buried her face into the mask. The soulless and lifeless eye sockets filled with the tears she spilled on the mask. "I miss you so much!" The clock chimed six, and the whole scene disappeared. The animatronics and the suit were put back into their proper places. She remained on the stage until opening time.

…

On the next night of her shift, she seemed different somehow. And not because she was all bandaged up from "metal nails sticking out of the doors", or even "the bramble thicket scratch" on her eye. She seemed different in a good way. She had found her brother, but there was still one thing left to do. Pulling out her gold crucifix she bought at the store recently, she found the Golden Freddy suit, and laid the cross down on the head. All of the sudden, a fog lifted out of the body in a brilliant white light. Her brother's spirit was leaving this Hell, and going to Heaven. But before he left, he turned around and smiled at his loving big sister. She smiled back, and waved before he disappeared forever. Now that her brother's soul was at peace, she could go back to solving the riddle behind the mysterious killer. And, she's not alone. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Bunny, Chicka Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate decided to call a truce until the killer could be found, identified, and brought to justice. _One day, you savage killer, you'll pay for your crimes! This I do swear on my brother's resting place, I WILL FIND YOU!_

…

TO BE CONTINUED…

…

**(Well, guys, I guess that's a wrap. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story. It turned out to be a role-play after all. WHAT ARE THE ODDS!? Anyways, make sure you all favorite and follow if you're new to the maniacs, and leave a review telling me what you all think. Feedback really is appreciated. Keep it honest, but no haters, or else I'll sick Freddy on you…or one of my cats. See you all later! BYE!)**


End file.
